The present disclosure relates, in general, to object detection and tracking methods and apparatus.
Vehicle safety is deemed enhanced by computer and sensor based systems, which detect objects, such as vehicles, pedestrians, as well as stationary poles, and signs which may be in the path of a moving vehicle and could result in a collision.
Autonomous driverless vehicles are also being proposed. Such autonomous vehicles require a current view of surrounding objects, such as vehicles, poles, pedestrians, etc., which may be moving or stationary relative to the moving vehicle.
In order to implement the vehicle based collision and based warning accurately, and in order to avoidance systems as well as to implement autonomous driverless vehicles, facial resignation, etc., object detection and tracking methods have been proposed.